First Kiss
by Hiro Kuroru
Summary: Sebuah perjanjian konyol yang entah kenapa bisa Aomine sanggupi. Tidak Boleh Mencium di Bibir. Padahal bagian itulah yang selalu membuatnya tergoda./ "Apa yang kau lakukan?"/ "Tentu saja menciummu"/AominexOC-Readers/Oneshot/Summary gagal/Judul ndak nyambung/Langsung baca saja.


First Kiss

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Aomine x OC/Reader

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship(mungkin), tentuin sendiri deh. :D

Rate :

T (mungkin)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s] bertebaran, Ide pasaran, Gaje, OOC, OC, AU, Fluffy(mungkin), Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV, DLDR.

Langsung baca saja yuk?! Selamat membaca! ^.^)/

Summary :

Sebuah perjanjian konyol yang entah kenapa bisa Aomine sanggupi. Tidak Boleh Mencium di Bibir. Padahal bagian itulah yang selalu membuatnya tergoda./ "Apa yang kau lakukan?"/ "Tentu saja menciummu"/AominexOC-Readers/Oneshot/Summary gagal/Judul ndak nyambung/Langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu di gym terdengar saat seorang gadis makin dekat dengan ruangan itu.

CKLEKK

Pintu itu di buka. "[Name]-chan~!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink seraya menghampiri gadis yang baru masuk ke dalam gym. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Dai-chan?" ucap gadis berambut pink itu bertanya. Yang di tanya hanya menganggguk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Sebentar lagi mereka akan istirahat" ucap gadis berambut pink itu lagi. Lalu ia menggiring gadis berambut Hitam sebahu itu untuk duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Selang beberapa menit seorang pemuda berambut merah mengisyaratkan pada teman-teman(budak-budak)nya untuk istirahat lima menit.

"Satsuki-chan, biar aku saja yang membaginya" ucap [Name] lalu mengambil apa yang ada di tangan gadis berambut pink itu. Segera ia memberikan handuk serta minuman isotonik pada pemuda berambut warna warni itu satu persatu.

Dan berakhir di Aomine. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendongak. Dan menerima handuk serta minuman itu. [Name] Duduk disamping Aomine yang sedang duduk berselonjor(?) dengan tangan kiri menggusap keringat dengan handuk yang di pegangnya. Lalu minum.

"Daiki-kun, hari ini aku menginap di apartemen mu ya?" tanya [Name]. Itu membuat Aomine hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya. Ada apa gerangan dia mau menginap di apartemen ku. Pikirnya heran. "Boleh?" tanya [Name] (lagi). "Tidak!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. "Kenapa?" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah berubah sendu menatap pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

"Tempat ku berantakan" jelasnya singkat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membereskannya" Ucap [Name]. "Tetap tidak!" ucap Aomine bersikeras. "Ayolah Daiku-kun" bujuk [Name] lagi disertai dengan Puppy Eyes miliknya.

Sementara itu orang disekitar mereka berdua.

' _[Name]/chan/cchi/chin so cutee-/ssu/nanodayo'_ batin mereka gemas melihat gadis berambut hitam sebahu di depan Aomine.

Melihat itu Aomine menghel nafas. "Baiklah." Ucapnya menuruti. Seketika mata gadis itu berubah berbinar, dengan raut wajah yang ceria.

Cup

Kecupan singkat medarat di pipi kanan milik Aomine. Gadis itu buru-buru berdiri dan kabur keluar gym. Sedangkan sang korban(?) kecupan itu mematung, dan terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajah tampannya. Yang lain, lima pemuda dan satu gadis itu pun juga bersemu yang menyaksikan tadi.

' _Andai itu aku/ssu/nanodayo'_ batin mereka minus pemuda berambut biru muda dan gadis berambut pink.

Akhirnya [Name] kembali setelah ia kabur entah kemana. Ia kembali duduk di bangku panjang itu. Lalu memperhatikan pemuda berambut warna warni itu berlatih. Ia menoleh, di sampingnya Momoi-gadis berambut pink itu sedang serius memperhatikan pemuda pemuda itu juga sambil mencatat apa saja yang tak dimengerti [Name]. (termasuk saya juga #plok #abaikan)

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda pemuda tadi-lebih tepatnya Aomine. [Name] memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik tubuh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Ia terlihat mempesona dengan kulit tannya yang berkeringat dan terlihat berkilau(?) yang terkena sinar matahari senja yang menyusup lewat jendela ruangan tersbut.

Mata mereka tak sengaja saling bertemu pandang. Cepat-cepat [Name] mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Membuat pemuda berambut biru tua itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis itu, yang menurutnya lucu. Aomine masih setia memandang kearah gadis itu. Sesekali terlihat oleh matanya [Name] mencuri pandang ke arahnya,

Peluit berbunyi nyaring menandakan latihan disudahi untuk hari ini. sementara Mereka berada di ruang ganti, [Name] membantu Momoi memunguti bola basket dan menaruhnya kedalam keranjang bola. Setelah selesai ia kembali seperti semula. Duduk menunggu Aomine. Disebelahnya Ada Momoi yang sedang membereskan bekas-berkas yang ia bawa dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Mereka pun pulang bersama sambil mengobrol menuju gerbang yang nanti akan berpisah disana.

Terlihat Pemuda berambut Merah yang terlihat membawa gunting merah entah untuk apa, disebelahnya pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang menggenggam sebuah benda yang sepertinya adalah sebuah buku agenda yang covernya berwarna serupa dengan warna rambutnya, dibelakang kedua pemuda itu, ada pemuda berambut Ungu yang sedang asik makan, pemuda berambut kuning yang berceloteh entah tentang apa, dan pemuda berambu biru muda yang hanya diam berjalan beriringan.

Dibelakang merka ada pemuda berkulit tan dan dua gadis berbeda warna rambut.

Sesampainya di gerang mereka bepisah karna arah rumah mereka yang berbeda. [Name], Momoi, Aomine pulang bersama karna [name] yang akan menginap dirumah Aomine, dan Momoi yang rumahnya dekat dengan Aomine.

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] menghela nafas lega setelah ia selesai beres beres. Jika kau tau, apartemen tempat Aomine tinggal sangatlah berantankan. Sampai berserakan di mana-mana, baju pun juga ada di mana mana. Entah di sofa ruang tamu, atas televisi, tergeletak di lantai, dan lain sebagainya(?). "Kau itu seharusnya bersih-bersih. Setidaknya seminggu sekali" mulai [Name]. "Aku malas" ucap Aomine malas.

Saat ini [Name] memasak sebuah omurice dua porsi, dan Aomine yang duduk malas dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Hingga akhirnya ia selesai dengan urusan masaknya. Ia mengambil dua piring dan masing masing terisi dengan makanan yang telah dimasaknya. Lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Aomine mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar benda di letakkan didekatnya.

[Name] duduk berhadapan dengan Aomine setelah mengambil dua gelas berisi air putih. Lalu mereka pun makan setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat makan' yang entah kenapa bisa bersamaan. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu.

SREKK

Kursi yang diduduki Aomine terdengar mundur. Aomine Berdiri lalu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk meletakkan alat bekas makan malamnya itu. "Aku mandi dulu" ucap Aomine singkat. Hanya dibalas gumaman [Name]. Sementara Aomine pergi [Name] mencuci alat makan yang mereka gunakan.

Setelah selesai ia melangkah menuju kamar Aomine.

Tok tok

Ia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja" seru Aomine dari dalam. Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik kamar ia membuka pintu itu, namun tidak masuk. Ia melongokkan kepalanya. "um. Bisa pinjami aku baju dan celana? Aku lupa membawa baju ganti" ucapnya beserta cengiran yang terlihat di wajahnya. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu hanya menatap malas [Name].

Pemuda itu menghampiri lemari. Mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah celana yang senada dengan baju itu lalu memberikan-tidak, melemparkannya pada [Name]. Hampir saja [Name] terjatuh karna berusaha menangkapnya. Gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Dia kan bisa memberikannya dengan baik-baik. Bukan melemparnya! Dasar Aho! Rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah itu gadis itu pergi dan menutup-membanting pintu kamar. Aomine terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya ia keluar kamar. Saat ia melwati dapur matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu. Wajahnya teliha sedikit menampakkan(?) semburat merah, dan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang itu.

Ia menghela nafas lega. Hari ini seperti biasa. Melelahkan. Hampir setiap pulang sekolah ia akan berlatih bersama teman temannya dengan porsi latihan yang ekstrim dari sang kapten. Bahkan bisa saja dilipat gandakan jika sang kapten marah. Ia bergidik ngeri jika mengingat kapten klub basket sekolahnya itu. Tidak. Abaikan yang ini.

Kembali kecerita.

Ia mengambil sebuah majalah-ya kau taulah- dan melihat lihat isinya. Saat sedang asik membolak balik halaman majalah tersebut, tiba tiba majalah itu lepas dari genggamannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seorang gadis, mengacungkan majalah iu dan tangan yang lain berkcak pinggang.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Ja-" "Jangan membacanya jika kau berada disini. Ya. Ya. Aku ingat" ucapnya menyela. [Name] medengus kesal mendengarnya.

[Name] melempar majalah itu ke sembarang tempat. "Oi! Ja-"

Buk

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya ia menjadi terdiam saat [Name] duduk di pangkuannya. [Name] duduk berhadapan dengan Aomine. Ia kalungkan kedua lengan rampingnya(?) ke lehar jenjang milik Aomine. "Kau ingin bicara apa heum?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Jemari tangan kiri milik [Name] mengusap pelan tengkuk Aomine. Membuat tengkuk pemuda itu meremang.

Jantungnya mulai bedetak cepat dan tidak nyaman. Sejak kapan dia menjadi agresif? Pikirnya gelisah. Yah. Yang Aomine tau [Name] adalah orang yang ceria, lemah lembut, dan tidak agresif seperti sekarang.

Jemari lentik itu berpindah ke dada bidang milik Aomine. Bermain main disana. Kepalanya menunduk. Sekarang gadis itu lebih terlihat malu-malu didepannya.

"Kau kenapa [Name]?" tanya Aomine akhirnya. "Ah? Aku?" ucapnya balik bertanya, dan tak lupa mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuatnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata indah dengan manik biru kelam serupa langit malam itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" lanjutnya dengan sebuah jawaban. Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Sehingga diam menyelimuti mereka. Mereka hanya balas metatap.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir milik Aomine. Sang pemilik terkejut dengan yang dilakukan [Name]. Sementara sang pelaku pengecupan(?) berhambur memeluk pemuda itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Aomine. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mungkin mulai muncul di wajah cantiknya. Wajahnya juga terasa memanas.

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung milik pemuda itu. Sama seperti dirinya. Begitu cepat.

Pemuda itu membalas pelukan [Name].

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu yang akhirnya bersuara. "Tentu saja mencium mu" ucap gadis itu teredam di dada Aomine. "Bukankah kau yang membuat perjanjian itu?" ucap Aomine dengan nada bertanya. Pemuda itu merasakan pergerakan di dadanya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tapi mulai saat ini perjanjian itu akan di hapus" ucapnya setelah mendongakkan kepalanya. [Name] menatap mata aomine dalam. "Aku tau jika selama ini kau selalu menahannya. Menahan agar tidak menciumku di bibir." Lanjutnya. Aomine mangalihkan pandangannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang-sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Terimakasih sudah mau Menunggu, dan mau menerimaku apa adanya" ucapnya lagi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine.

"A-Apa maksudmu. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu bukan untuk mendapat ciuman tau" ucap aomine sediki terbata. "aku tau" cap [Name] singkat. Mereka kembli terdiam.

"[Name]" panggil Aomine. Namun tak ada respon. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia terkekeh saat melihatnya. Lalu Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati gadis itu tertidur di pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati ia berdiri dan menggendong [Name] seperti koala. Ia menuju kamarnya. Setelah munutup pintu ia dengan hai-hati membaringkan tubuh [Name] diatas kasur. Menyelimuti sebatas leher. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, ia ikut berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut di samping [Name].

Ia menarik gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya. "Selamat malam" ucapnya pelan. Setelah itu ia ikut menuju ke lautan mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Huuaaaahhhh! Alhamdulillah, Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ ini Oneshot pertama saya. dan Maaf jika Daiki jadi OOC begitu. ._. . Dan tidak lupa. Happy Birthday Aomine Daiki~ Semoga tambah banyak yang ngefans, jadi kurang mesumnya #ditendang Maaf jika aneh. Wkwk. Terimkasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Sekian cuap cuap dari saya. Sampai Jumpa di lain waktu. ^_^

20150830


End file.
